1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an articulated device for supporting a flat panel display (including touch-screen and digital type displays) above a work surface with a secure adjustable attachment permitting vertical and horizontal (front to back) adjustment which allows for proper ergonomic positioning with sufficient stability to allow the use of touch-screen control with the ability to allow adjustment within a pre-set range by the user, while also providing the ability to limit further adjustment beyond this range or removal of the monitor itself to designated personnel.
2. Background of the Invention
There are many commercially available computer and monitor mounting and support systems available on the market. These designs are based upon the need of the user, and the computer equipment that will be used. One style is described in published U.S. Pat. No. 7,047,890, B1 (Korber, Stengel et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 7,509,912, B2, (Stengel et al.) which describe a flat panel workstation system which incorporates the means for supporting and pivoting a flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) from a closed position to an open, viewable position in front of a user. Other furniture and equipment interface designs have various benefits and/or disadvantages with regard to ergonomics, usability, practicality, cost and applicability to various technologies.
Various means to mount a flat screen monitor to a work surface are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,422, (Wolters et al.) discloses a computer desk which enables the user to raise a flat screen display from beneath a work surface. U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,059, (Burhman) discloses a computer desk which includes a mount for various monitors, including a flat panel. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,651,594, 5,699,744 5,964,164, 6,092,883, 6,135,298, 6,431,377, (Lechman) disclose flat monitor attachments to a work station inset into the work platform so as not to interfere with the use of the work surface and displayed under a transparent work surface. U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,186, (Feierbach) discloses a workstation incorporating an integrated flat screen monitor which can be folded into a closed position where the viewing area is protected. U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,250, (Rogav) includes a flat panel monitor mounting assembly that allows the monitor to be rotated such that the monitor can be viewed in either a vertical or horizontal viewing position. U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,507, (Yanagisawa et al.) discloses a desk in which a flat panel monitor can be rotated into about a rotational axis. U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,440, (Jyringi) includes a desk with integrated computer components which includes a flat panel monitor component inset into the desk. U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,760, (Rauls) discloses a multifunction drawer for a desk that provides an adjustable platform, to which a flat panel monitor can be attached. U.S. Pat. No. 6,553,919 (Nevin) discloses a computer desk with a concealable flat panel display. U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,465, (Kolavo) discloses a multipurpose table to which a flat panel display can be mounted and raised to a user-determined position.
U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D429,088,, D429,579,, D438,401, (Lechman) disclose multiple station surface workstation units which can include a flat panel display and U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D437,506, and D440,069, (Lechman) disclose single work surface workstation units which can include a flat panel display. U.S. Pat. No. 7,047,890, B1, (Korber, Stengel et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 7,509,912, B2, (Stengel et al.) disclose a method and system for holding and displaying a flat panel display monitor. U.S. Design Pat. D541,084, (Korber and Stengel) discloses a conference table with multiple workstations.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,267,314, B1, (Erickson) describes a monitor mount designed to hang from the ceiling mount designed for display monitors to be viewed by audiences. It is adjustable vertically and can be angled to face the audience. However, it is designed strictly for viewing by an audience and not for interactive use with a user.